Mom Knows Best: Genius Edition
by Yuiri-chan
Summary: Naruto teases Shika and Tema "again" and the genius is sick of hearing about it. He tries to ask advice from his dad, but he's not home! He has no more choice, but to ask his monster of a mom about it. Who knows what kind of advice she might give...


Mother Knows Best: Genius Edition

Hi, guys! I am a newbie here. Name is Yuirichan, 13 first year high school. Sorry for the lame summary. First time to have a story in here. I don't know if you'll love it, all I know is that my sister does. Criticisms are openly accepted!

* * *

"Aw, c'mon, Shikamaru-kun, you're just not admitting it!" Uzumaki Naruto, the most troblesome kid Shikamaru ever met teased him.  
"Troublesome. Why don't you just shut up?" He answered, but his friend was not listening. It was a fine summer day with fluffy white clouds sailing across the skies. What may be a peaceful cloud-gazing whatever thingy now turned out as a troublesome (again) argument for the guy.  
"... It was also so sweet of the two of you, walking down the streets together, sharing a dango..." Naruto babbled so on and so forth. Shikamaru tried to butt into his long speech (yeah, Naruto's been sitting there for the last 30 minutes talking about the same thing) but he thinks its just too troublesome to do so.  
"So, are you saying you LOVE Temari now?" Naruto finally stopped and asked him this question. The genius turned bright red and said,

"You don't know what you're talking about. Troublesome."

* * *

Nara Residence... home of the smartest... yet the laziest guys in the ninja world...

Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mom was peeling potatoes for dinner when he arrived. He was about to ask for some advice to have Naruto get rid of his suspicions about Temari when he found out that he was well... not yet there. He was thinking over it for a few moments when an idea occurred to him. He was going to ask his mother instead!  
Asking his mom about Naruto teasing him about Temari was the most troublesome thing he was about to do. But who cares anyway? He can't let Naruto's words haunt him! Not for one night!  
"Uh, mom?" He approached his mother, but she never gave even the slightest hint of attention.  
"Mom?" He made a second attempt. Still, she continued to chop potatoes in silence, as if he wasn't there. He got annoyed.  
"Mom!" Shikamaru was halfway through bellowing now. Finally, his mother looked up with a reddening face.  
"WHAT IS IT?!" She demanded in her usual voice that always sounds angry. Her son flinched and looked away for a moment, in response to his mother's sudden extreme reaction. He straightened himself right away, with his head hung low, saying,  
"Mom, I-I've got a problem."  
Yoshino's eyebrows raised. But whats creepy enough is that her expression sounded like she would want to kill the person talking to her at this moment (remember she's got a knife!). There was a moment of silence which Shikamaru found it awkward. Yoshino was wondering what would her son tell her to do now. Carry him upstairs to his bedroom bridal-style just because he was feeling lazy? Or whine to her about the sofa for being not that soft enough? Whatever.  
"Look mom, I know it's very weird of me to ask advice from you but-" Shikamaru was stopped by a finger pressed onto his lips, telling him to quiet down. He looked up to his mother and saw something for the very first time... a calm and soothing expression on her face and a soft smile etched on her lips. She leaned towards his right ear and whispered,  
"It's all right."

* * *

He felt so weird upon knowing about his mother's good side. Actually, he never thought of her having one somehow, more of like thinking about his mother as a female version of Satan who came on earth to inflict pain and abuse to men, particularly to him and his dad. Anyways, he related to her his problem.  
"So you want me to help you get rid of those teases?" His mother inquired gently after listening to her son.  
"Exactly. It's far too troublesome to bear."  
Yoshino was thinking of a solution for what seemed like a few moments. Rubbing her fingers against her chin, her eyes suddenly sparkled. Shikamaru leaned in to hear her idea thinking that finally, he could get rid of those awful and troublesome teasing from Naruto.  
His mother gave out a light, playful giggle.  
"The solution is too simple, Shikamaru," she said. "You just prove to them that you don't love her!"  
"B-But how?" He asked.  
"Easy. Just slap her in front of Naruto."  
Shikamaru's heart stopped beating. Slap her? Beats me, it's easy, but SLAP HER????  
"But mom, I don't think it's such a good idea." He complained. Yoshino doesn't like someone going against her own ideas. Switching back to her old self, she blazed with fury,  
"JUST DO IT!"  
"But mom, I have never heard of guys slapping before-"  
"Oh. So you mean to say you LOVE Temari after all?????"  
"NO, I DON'T, BUT IT'S A BIT AWKWARD FOR-"  
"OH SHUT UP!!!!!"

* * *

The next day, Shikamaru was just walking around the village when he found out that Naruto was trailing him. He turned around and approached him.  
''Hey, what are you doing here by the way, Naruto?" He asked.  
"Um, just cheking out if you might-"  
"Hey, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun!"  
Both of them looked ahead and saw Kankurou and Temari jogging up towards them. Naruto glanced at Shikamaru to see if he is blushing. But to his greatest surprise, he was scowling, particularly at Temari.  
"Shikamaru-kun, wh-what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be happy to see Tema-"  
"You!" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger towards the spiky-haired Temari. She merely giggled upon seeing the huge amount of booger and yellowish earwax covering the Nara kid's finger. Shikamaru gave a questioning look at her. Kankurou tapped his shoulder to have his attention and whispered to his ear.  
"Take a look at your finger, dude."  
Shikamaru gasped upon seeing his earwax-covered and booger-infested finger. He wiped it hastily on the back of his pants and resumed his villainous act.  
"Let's settle these like men, Temari-san!" He growled.  
"Settle these like men? I'm no man and I don't even know what you are talkin about, Shika-"  
Too late, Shikamaru already did the handseals of a forbidden Nara clan technique! He couldn't hold himself longer!  
"I'M FED UP WITH NARUTO TEASING ABOUT THE TWO OF US! IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT WE END IT!" With one hand, he yelled the words out loud:  
NINPOU: FORBIDDEN NARA SLAPPING TECHNIQUE!!! (He shouted in a Yoshino-ish way)  
Naruto and Kankurou just stared at the two of them in astonishment. Shikamaru gave a powerful blow towards Temari's cheek, accompanied by the sweet smell of (weird) honey. For that moment, Shikamaru wasn't in his calm self: he was wild while delivering the blow.  
"WTF???" Kankurou rushed to his sister's side as the smoke had dispersed. God, she looked ugly now that she ended up with all her teeth on the ground.  
"S-Slapping technique???? What was that for????" Naruto was slightly confused. But that was not the end of the genius's game.  
"Remember this, Temari-san," his voice sounded threatening. "I-DON'T-LOVE-YOU!!!"  
And with that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.  
Out there, somewhere off the distance of no where, Shikamaru was giggling in silence.

"Troublesome as it is... but truly, mom knows the best."


End file.
